The Guardian
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: My name is Dawn Uchiha who am I? Im The Guardian
1. Chapter 1

My name? Is Dawn Uchiha I'm fifteen years old my best friend is also my darkness, I live at the Wayne Manor with Bruce Wayne his young ward Richard Grayson {Dick for short} and their butler Alfred it's been this way since my parents were murdered a few months ago, My Darkness also live with us it's nice to have somebody my own age around sometimes.

I live a double life that not even my best friend knows about, I also have the ability to see visions of the future when something important is going to happen; sometimes it's helpful other times it's a pain in the ass

Living a duel life is hard but it' worth it to keep people safe and the streets of Gotham safe; who am I?

I`m the Guardian

I ran through the streets of Gotham City in the cover of the shadows; I came to a dead end; I jumped and pushed myself off the wall to the wall of the next building, I repeated this until I landed onto the roof; I jumped from roof to roof until I reached the top of the police station department building where the Bat signal was placed

"Guardian."


	2. Chapter 2

A deep voice called from the shadows, I crouched down on the ledge

"Batman, a reason you called me? I was busy."

"Where did you just come from?" he asked turning off the Bat signal

"The other side of Gotham, I had a meeting with an old friend, so where`s Robin? He`s normally by your side."

"He`s feeling under the weather, who`s your friend?"

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you." I heard the sound of footsteps landing

"Batgirl."

"Guardian." She replied

"Batgirl why are you here?" Batman asked

"I saw the signal."

"Well if there's nothing else Batman I`ll be off, oh and give Robin my condolences."

"Guardian wait before you go take this." He threw something at me and I caught

"A Bat tracker?"

"You`re giving her a Bat tracker?" Batgirl asked

"It's so I can contact you without using this." He pointed to the Bat signal

"Fair enough, catch you later." I stood up and let myself fall backwards only to be caught by Batman and swung onto a nearby building

"Why did you do that?"

"Me? You just tried to kill yourself."

"No I knew exactly what I was doing!" he held something out to me

"A utility belt?"

"I know you won`t need it but just in case." I took it from him and fasten it around my waist

"Why are you doing this?"

"You remind me of Robin-" My head began to throb and my Sharingan appeared

"Hold on a sec." I saw quick flashes of the Joker, Gotham city bank and a joke store before my Sharingan disappeared

"Are you alright?"

"Could you get Batgirl to go to the joke store then meet me at the bank? Thanks." I jumped off the side of the room and landed on the ground before running into an alley I jumped up and pushed myself off the wall and landed on the roof of a building I jumped off the edge of the rooftop and landed in front of the bank just as the Bat mobile pulled up and Batman jumped out


	3. Chapter 3

"What took you so long?"

"Why are we here?" The Jokers van then pulled up

"That`s why."

"How`d you-"

"Oh shut up and help me." I ran over as Jokers goons got out the van, I jumped and kicked one in the head as Batman did the same, I landed on the goons shoulders and flipped backwards so I landed on the ground, I activated my Sharingan and saw he was going to strike from the left then kick from the right, I dodged all his attacks and knocked him out as did Batman

"Well if it isn't Bats." Joker said as he came out

"Well if I look invisible I might as well disappear." I dropped some smoke bombs and disappeared but then reappeared on top of his van silently

"How does she do that?!" Joker asked

"I don't know, but I can come in handy."

"Never the less your mind Bats!" I grabbed a gas pellet

"Joker think fast." I threw a pellet at him and it exploded in his face, Batman jumped on top of the van, wrapped his cape around us both to stop the gas from affecting us

"You used the belt." He stated looking down at me

"It was an impulsive move, think it's clear?"

"Yes." He removed his cape from me and jumped down {I need to get home}

"Do you think you could take care of all this? I need to get going."

"I used to so I don't see why not, now get going I have no doubt that I will see you tomorrow."

"I`ll see you Batman." I dropped some smoke pellets; disappeared and then re-appeared inside my room at Wayne manor, I quickly got changed. I`d only just hidden my costume when my bedroom door opened

"Dawn?" My darkness asked

"Koji is something wrong?" I heard her sigh

"Can I come in?"

"You know you can just as long as you knock first." She walked inside and closed the door

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you`d be awake or not."

"It`s fine, so what`s up?"

"I`ve been having these dreams lately and I'm not sure what they mean."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well why don`t you tell me and I might be able to help."

"How about I show you instead it`ll be easier."

"Okay." I then saw images of me, Batman, Robin, Joker, the Riddle , the Bat signal, the Guardian, Batgirl and Ninja`s all fighting each other and the Guardian getting hurt before the images all disappeared

"And it`s the same every night." Koji stated

"Hm, that is weird, sorry I can`t help you."

"That`s alright, anyway what are you doing up so late?"

"I was studying, I didn`t realise what time it was, I was just about to go to bed."

"Oh, I`ll let you get to sleep then."

"Hey do you know how Dick is?"

"He`s been throwing up for the past half an hour, has a migraine, stomach cramps and dizziness."

"So not good then?"

"No not at all, but don`t worry you won`t catch it."

"How so?"

"Well with me residing within your soul your immune system became as strong as mine."

"Okay goodnight Koji." I hugged her before climbing into bed, she chuckled before standing up

"Goodnight Dawn." She left and closed the door {why is Koji having dreams about me being the Guardian? She doesn't know does she? God I hope not} then I fell asleep

I was woken up the next morning by my alarm, I shut it off and quickly got dressed before packing my school bag and running downstairs to join everyone for breakfast

"Good morning Miss Dawn." Alfred greeted

"Good morning Alfred." I sat at the table just as Koji came in and sat on my left

"Good morning Aibou." Koji greeted

"Good morning Koji." Then Bruce walked in and sat down

"Good morning Alfred, Dawn, Koji." He greeted

"Good morning Master Bruce." Alfred replied

"Morning Bruce."

"Good morning Mr Wayne." Koji greeted

"Please Koji call me Bruce."

"Alright."

"Is Dick still In bed Alfred?"

"Unfortunately Miss Dawn yes, but it seem to be lifting so he`ll be up on his feet in no time."

"That`s great Alfred I`ll go up and see him before I leave for school."

"Don`t get too close, we don`t need you ill as well." Bruce ordered, I saw Koji wink at me out of the corner of my eye

"Don`t worry I won`t, oh Koji don`t forget you have an extra class after school today."

"Thank you Aibou I`d forgotten about it."

"An extra class Miss Koji?" Alfred asked

"Yes Dawn suggested that I take extra English because I`m behind."

"And what are you doing afterschool Dawn?" Bruce asked; I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of toast

"What I always do."

"And what would that be?" {Running into Batman whilst patrolling Gotham city}

"History research at the library." I finished my toast and drank my orange juice

"What are you researching Aibou?"

"Ancient Egypt and a bit on different Ninja clans."

"Ninja clans?" Alfred asked

"For my English project, we could choose what we wanted to write a paper on, I`ve nearly finished."

"Will you help me with mine Aibou?"

"Of course I`d be happy to."

"And why are you researching Ancient Egypt?" Bruce asked

"History project , nearly finished that as well."

"You`re always ahead with your work Aibou." {That`s cause I don`t need to be behind when I`m running the streets of Gotham at night}

"I know, may I be excused?"

"If you`ve finished." Bruce answered and began eating as I left, I walked upstairs to Dick`s room and knock on his door

"Come...in." he called weakly, I opened the door and slipped inside and closed it before looking at Dick; his pillows were behind his head neck and back propping him up a bit

"Hey Dick, feeling any better?"

"Better than yesterday, aren`t you suppose to be at (cough) school?" I chuckled

"In another forty minutes yes."

"Oh (cough, cough, cough) god I hate this, I just want to be better."

"It`s never nice, don`t worry Alfred said it`s lifting so you`ll be better soon."

"Wahoo, can I ask you a question?(cough)"

"Sure."

"In the (cough)time I`ve known you (cough, cough) you`ve never been ill why?" I smiled

"I have a strong immune system."

"Oh, I wish I had a strong one." There was a knock on the door before it opened and Koji stepped inside


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey (cough) Koji."

"Hello Dick how are you feeling?"

"Been better." She chuckled

"I`m sure you have, Dawn we have to leave now if we want Alfred to give us a lift because he is dropping Bruce off at his office for a meeting."

"Hey (cough) you stopped calling him Mr Wayne." I laughed, Koji pouted

"I was trying to be polite." Koji stated not sounding very happy at all

"I`m sure you were, bye Dick."

"Get better soon Dick."

"Bye you (cough) two." We both walked out of his room and I closed the door then walked downstairs to find Bruce and Alfred waiting

"Are you girls ready to go?" Bruce asked

"Hold on." I walked over to the closet and pulled on my brown leather jacket and picked up my bag before closing the closet

"Now I`m ready."

"Then let us be leaving." Alfred said whilst holding the front door open for us, we all walked out and down to the limo that was waiting; we climbed in and buckled up well me Bruce and Alfred did

"Aibou help me with this please?" Koji whispered into my ear, I snickered before fastening her seat belt

"Are we all buckled up and ready to go?" Alfred asked

"Yes Alfred." Bruce replied and Alfred started the car and pulled us out of the grounds of Wayne manor. Both Bruce and Koji were looking out the windows whilst I stared at the sky out of the sun roof

"Koji." She looked down at me

"Yes Aibou?"

"I was going to ask you this at breakfast, but I forgot." I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head

"What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Did you have the same bizarre dream again last night?"

"No actually it was different."

"Really? How so?"

"Well it sort of continued on." She showed me her dream, it consisted of the Guardian healing herself and continuing to fight alongside Batman and Robin before fighting off some ninja`s wearing the same symbol {Wait I know that symbol} them all the images disappeared

"Well that is weird."

"Why is it that you took so long to respond?" Bruce asked

"I was pondering."

"And what are these bizarre dreams you two are talking about?"

"Ask Koji they`re her dreams."

"I`d rather not talk about them Bruce sorry." Koji responded

"Alright, if you don`t want to talk about it I won't push you."

"Thank you Bruce."

"We have arrived at Gotham city high master Bruce." Alfred commented

"Thank you Alfred, well girls I`ll see you tonight." Bruce commented

"Goodbye Bruce, thank you for the lift Alfred."Koji said and climbed out of the car

"See you Bruce, thanks for the lift Alfred." I climbed out of the car and followed Koji up to the school grounds

"So what do you think of the dreams I`ve been having?" Koji asked as we stopped at the tree we eat our lunch under

"I don`t know, why do you ask?"I suddenly felt nervous

"I was just asking your opinion Aibou."

"Alright then." The bell went and we walked to homeroom and took our seats at the back of the classroom

"Good morning everyone, feel free to talk until the bell." The teacher said before sitting down at her desk and checking something on her computer, I felt something vibrate against my leg {It`s the bat tracker but why-} it vibrated again I made sure nobody was looking before pulling it out of my pocket and keeping it out of sight, I looked down at it to see there was a message from Batman

"_Meet me, top of police station, ten minutes."_

(Damn)

((What`s wrong Aibou?))


	6. Chapter 6

(I left a book at home and I need it)

((What book is it?))

(Algebra and I really need to get it)

((Tell the teacher then)) I raised my hand and waited for the teacher to notice

"Yes Dawn?"

"Can I go to the office please?"

"Why?"

"I was asked to go there yesterday at the start of school today."

"Okay then here have this pass." I collected my stuff and walked to the front desk; I took the pass from her and walked out the door

((Aibou why not just tell her the truth?))

(She wouldn`t have let me go if I had)

((Okay then, see you in art))

(Okay)

I walked to the main office to sign out with the excuse that I had left a book at home that I really needed I then walked down an alley and smoke flashed myself to the doors of Wayne manor, I walked inside to come face to face with Alfred

"Miss Dawn what are you doing out of school?"

"I forgot my algebra book and I really need it, I`ve got a pass from school saying I could come get it." I showed him my pass

"Alright but hurry up we don`t want master Bruce finding out you`re out of school."

"I`ll be quick I promise." I ran upstairs and shut my door before duplicating myself and collecting the algebra book I didn't actually need and sending the clone downstairs before pulling out me costume and quickly suiting up I collected all my weapons including the bat tracker and the utility belt Batman gave me and flash smoking myself to the top of police head quarters

"You came." Batman stated from behind me

"You told me to."

"Fair point."

"Why am I here?"

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"Normally I`d ask Robin but he`s still out of it, so I need your help with this."

"What exactly?" he handed me a photo

"This."

"If you look upon my face, you will not see a 13 anyplace, well that's obvious it's a clock."

"How did you figure that out?" I pointed to the clock that was on top of the town hall

"Look, the clock face shows only one to twelve and there isn't anything else I can think of that would relate like that."

"Fair enough, not we just need to figure what the Riddler is going to do." My head began to throb and I started to stumble and I felt strong arms wrap around me as images flashed through my mind, I saw the Riddler at a morgue and the train station before the vision stopped, I looked up to see Batman looking down at me

"Are you alright?" Batman asked as he set me on my feet properly

"Yeah, I mean I will be I`ve just got a bit of a headache now."

"That happened last night as well what happened?"

"Well I sort of have this thing that allows me to see things."

"What kind of things?" I sighed

"Visions, of the past present and future."

"Did you have one just now?"

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"The Riddler at a morgue, and the train station."

"Leaving riddles?"

"I don`t know, they don`t tell me everything sometimes it`s just a quick flash."

"Okay, lets head over there now." I walked over to the edge and was about to flip off the roof when a strong hand grabbed a hold of my upper arm

"What are you doing?" Batman demanded


	7. Chapter 7

"Making my own way there."

"I won`t let you kill yourself!"

"I`m not-" he pulled me away from the edge and down the fire escape and over to the Batmoblie and let go of my arm

"Get in."

"No I can-"

"Get. In!"

"Fine." I climbed into the car and looked away as he jumped in; he started the car and drove through Gotham

"So what else did you see?" he asked me, I ignored him

"Look I`m sorry, I just don`t need to lose someone else."

"Why would you lose me? I know what I`m doing, I`ve done this since I was five years old, it`s how I`ve been trained."

"Since you were five?"

"Yes, so will you please let me do what I`ve been trained to?" he sighed

"I suppose I`ll have to."

"Thank you."

"Now, did you see anything else?"

"No, I told you what I saw so let's just go."

"Alright."

(Okay so where have I seen that symbol before?)

((Aibou don`t worry yourself over it))

(But I`ve seen it before)

((Just focus on you lesson))

(Alright)

((What do you have now?))

{Shit, timetable, English, maths, history, P.E, art, it`ll be period 3 so maths}

((Aibou?))

(Sorry I was answering a question I have maths)

((Did you get the book you needed?))

(Yes and I got back in time, I`m sorry I have to go now)

((That`s alright I`ll see you in art))

(See you then)

"Guardian!" Batman yelled

"What?"

"I`ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Sorry, what`s up?"

"We`re here." The roof opened and he jumped out and I followed, but stopped when we got to the door because the riddle was on the door

"When is a clock like the whistle of a train?" Batman read

(Hey Koji)

((Yes Aibou?))

(When is a clock like the whistle of a train?)

((Aren`t you suppose to be doing maths?))

(But this has been bugging me all day please Koji)

((Alright, hmm...when is a clock like the whistle of a train?...ha when its two to two))

(thanks Koji)

((Anytime Aibou))


End file.
